


Menagerie hold' em

by FactionZero



Series: CLVR [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero
Summary: Their first day as a team and already theres fighting and tension.Lucien makes a suggestion he may end up regretting.But hey their a team now, So why not bond over a card game like poker?





	Menagerie hold' em

‘Lucien! Wait up a second.’ 

Lucien stopped and turned to the red headed kid- wait, he was their team leader now he supposed.

Clover caught up with him but kept a step away, seeming to treat Lucien like a stray cat. Already Lucien could tell he wouldn't get along with this human. Too hyper and that smile was… disturbingly cheerful.

‘You walked off after the ceremony so quickly.’ Clover huffed, smile faltering a little as Lucien stayed quiet.

But it came back just as quickly like if clouds had parted and he was beaming at Lucien and grabbing his hand.

‘The others have already gone to check out our dorm room. You uh, know you're going the wrong way right?’ Clover said, dragging Lucien back the way they came.

Lucien could feel his head starting to hurt and the idea to butt down with his antlers was very appealing.

But this was his leader. He should at least try to be amicable.

‘Library.’ he said, quietly. It had been the one place he'd wanted to go. Maybe read a book in peace or study for their first lesson.

‘We can all go their later. I heard they have board games and cards!’ Clover said excitedly waving his free hand about.

The small cut on his cheek waa already scabbing over and Lucien looked to Clover’s forehead where a large bump had swollen.

Clover noticed and bashfully flattened his unruly hair to cover the bump.

‘You were great out there today. That Ursa would have got me if you hadn't saved me.’ Clover had slowed to step beside him, still holding onto his wrist like he was going to bolt.

‘Your welcome.’ he said simply. It wasn't a big deal. He’d been in danger and Lucien had protected him. 

‘You were great also.’ the faunus said under his breath.

Lucien had teamed up with Vermillion in the trial and they had been pretty focused on the mission to notice a large ursa sneaking up on them.

Clover had performed a remarkable leap from one Ursa’s corpse to the next which fell the larger bear type in one blow.

‘Thanks.’ Clover grinned sheepishly. A group of upperclassmen pushed past them knocking Clover into Lucien’s side.

‘Watch it newbies.’ one of the armoured jock-looking type sneered at them. 

Clover turned to say something but Lucien held onto him and kept walking.

‘Leave them.’ he said in a bored tone ‘they'll just wanna fight.’ 

Clover smiled and kept walking with Lucien. Leaving the jocks behind them as they got to the dorm.

Lucien was nervous about sharing a room with three others, the closest he'd ever been was camping around the same fire as other people.

He just hoped it wouldn't be too loud.

‘WHO SAID YOU COULD HAVE TOP BUNK?’ the door rattled with the volume coming from inside.

‘Didn't see your name on it bun-bun.’ a velvety voice echoed. Most likely from said top bunk.

‘Oh boy.’ Clover sighed and unlocked the door.

Inside was a mess of posters, clothes and trinkets. And a lot of snack food.

The beds had indeed been turned into bunk beds with rope and Lucien didn't know what would hurt more, falling off from that height or being crushed.

‘Okay guys let's just talk about this.’ Clover pleaded as the cat faunus glared down at the rabbit eared faunus.

Lucien sat at a desk and mentally claimed it as his own.

He had been surprised when most of his team had been faunus like himself. Not that it helped with the anxiety of living and working within a team.

‘He tricked me! Sayin’ all this trash about how cats have to be up high and rabbits have to be close to the ground.’ Easter snapped. Crossing his arms and glaring daggers as Vermillion laughed.

‘Come on. We're supposed to be teammates. Maybe we can take it in shifts. Or you can have the other top bunk Easter?’ he bargained, folding his hands in prayer that they'd listen.

‘Nah! It's the principle now.’ Easter said and brought out his boomerang. 

‘You wanna fight hu?’ Vermillion said, the metallic whirring of his scythe starting to unfold.

‘Card game.’ Lucien said loud enough that he startled himself. The three boys looked at him. The scythe slowly folding back up.

‘I mean- we could fight. Or we could just settle this over a card game.’ he explained.

Clover had the most hopeful look on his face as Lucien stood and went to the door.

‘You guys know how to play poker? We can borrow cards from the library.’ lucien said with a soft smile as he opened the door.

A loud cheer and the soft thud of light feet landing on the ground was Vermillion’s reply.

The two rushed ahead, pushing against each other to be first out the door.

Clover followed in step with Lucien. The silence was broken by Clover tapping him on the shoulder.

‘Hey Lucien. This is an awesome idea and uh thank you for helping out.’ he said softly. The normally exuberant human was now fiddling with the clasp on his green coat.

‘Guess being a leader isn't as easy as I thought it might be. I thought we'd all just be best friends and that'd be that.’ he sighed, his earlier sunbeam smile was gone.

‘You're right. It's not easy being in charge.’ Lucien said. Clover nodded meekly.

‘I'll help where I can.’ he said and suddenly Clover had spun to face him. Smile back and the dimples showing on his cheeks.

‘Because that's what friends do right.’ he smiled. Lucien looked at him closely. He was a bit of a weirdo, definitely not someone Lucien would hang out with normally… But.

‘Yeah. Friends. Do you think those two are gonna get along? He asked.

‘Oh sure I can tell they're gonna be good friends… In that competitive way.’ his voice sounded a bit forced, like competitive was the nicest way to put Vermillion’s and Easter’s budding friendship

‘So what kind of card game are we playing?’ Clover asked. The other two team members had started racing each other. Leaving them to leisurely walk to the library.

‘I don't know, maybe poker?’ the faunus scratched at the base of his antler. He'd played poker with his folks, gambling sweets and sometimes chores when his mother was in a playful mood.

‘What's poker?’ Clover asked. 

Lucien gave him a withering look before sighing, this was going to be a long night.

 

\----

This was ridiculous.

Easter was scowling at his cards. The term poker face was evidently lost on him and Lucien was sure Vermillion was cheating.

Or at least trying too.

Lucien looked over to his leader and his growing pile of winnings.

Candy bars, some colourful bombs and some pretty stones from the courtyard were pooled together under his arms.

Clover tilted his head at his cards, his tongue poking out. Lucien rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk.

‘You have no idea what's in your hand do you?’ he asked.

‘Nope!’ Clover laughed.

‘Augh! How are you still winning then!’ Easter yelled. Even Vermillion’s ears flattened in despair. 

The cat faunus had been trying to win back his candy for the last 3 rounds with no luck. Oh…

‘Clover… what's your semblance?’ he asked, knowing deep in his heart it had something to do with his ridiculous win streak.

‘Oh I'm just lucky.’ he said, putting his cards down ‘three of a kind, I think.’ 

Easter groaned and Vermillion stood up suddenly. 

‘Cheater!’ he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Clover. 

‘I'm not! It's not like I can turn it off.’ Clover was pouting with just a tint of red on his cheeks.

Vermillion grumbled and pulled up his jacket ovee his head. His t-shirt was pulled up with it exposing the dark tan skin.

Lucien rolled his eyes as Clover embarrassingly babbled about modesty.

‘I'm bettin’ my jacket for it all!’ he declared proudly. Sitting back down with a thump.

‘I'll raise ya’ that’ Easter laughed, throwing his hat into the pile.

Lucien sighed as he unclipped his cloak.

‘It's called a raise guys.’ he explained, folding the cloak and setting it down on the pile.

Clover nervously unbuttoned his coat.

‘I- I've never done this before.’ he said timidly. 

The whole table suddenly felt their hearts fall a little for their leader.

Clover set his coat down and Vermillion leaned down to sniff it.

‘hu? What's in here?’ he asked, nosing at a breast pocket.

‘It's lavender. Me and my mom grow it so I brought some with me.’ Clover explained with a proud smile.

‘I thought you smelled like something familiar. The woods are full of these plants.’ Lucien said.

Lucien’s eyes wandered around as the boys around him drew a hand and tried to keep a poker face.

Ths faunus realised how lucky he'd been to be teamed up with them. At best he had hoped he'd be teamed up with students that would leave him read in peace. 

He didnt think he'd make friends.

‘Lucien. Are you folding or crashing?’ Clover asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

‘it's calling and yes I am.’ he said. He had no chance with the hand he had but he was sure the other two would give up soon enough.

They did not give up. And promptly lost.

They kept playing even as they stripped off more clothing. Lucien wouldn't leave the game so there he was throwing his belt onto the table as Vermillion’s trousers and Easters socks went onto the pile.

And underneath their wardrobes laid Clover’s coat.

It was obvious to see Clover was enjoying the view and failing miserably not to stare at his teammates.

He even saw Vermillion giving a sly wink that sent Clover into a blushing mess, hiding behind his cards.

Easter was furious at this point. Ears flat and a grumpy expression on his face. 

‘How did this happen?’ Lucien asked dumbfounded as he tried to cover his bare chest. 

He wasn't surprised at the loss per say, more that he had kept playing.

Vermillion stood up. Black boxers with little pumpkins on them had lucien sniggering into his hand.

‘This is rigged.’ 

Clover turned even redder and looked away from his teammate.

‘The only way he could cheat is if he had extra cards hidden away.’ Lucien said,stoking the fire. This was much more fun than playing solitaire on his own.

Vermillion looked at Lucien who looked at Easter who gave them both a cheeky grin.

‘Well only one way to find out right?’ he said. The three looked at their now worried looking leader.

‘Uh guys?’

‘GET HIM.’ Easter yelled. Jumping from his seat to Clover. Vermillion leapt over the table, sending belts and ammo flying from their betting pool.

Lucien decided to join in and helped start undressing their leader.

‘Guys! Wait a second!’ Clover said before bursting into giggles as Vermillion tickled his stomach in an attempt to get his shirt off.

The shirt buttons popped open, exposing milky white skin and tiny freckles across his chest.

Vermillion trailed his claws down to the belt and Lucien laughed a little into Clover’s ear.

‘You're doing a great job of bringing us together Clover.’ he said as Clover held his breath as his belt was thrown away.

Easter helped pull the belt out of it's loop and sniggered at the soft white briefs he wore.

The door was flung open as an angry student stormed at their doorway.

‘DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME-" 

The four turned to look at the intruder. 

the student looked at them and promptly turned and closed the door behind them.

‘Well. We certainly just got ourselves a reputation.’ lucien chuckled.


End file.
